Carry out studies on the pharmacology and physiological disposition of new antitumor agents. In whole animal systems, information of potential clinical usefulness is to be obtained on the absorption, plasma clearance, distribution, plasma protein binding, metabolism and urinary and biliary excretion of such agents. At the cellular level, effects of such agents are to be studies utilizing a variety of mammalian cell culture lines; parameters to be evaluated include cell cycle stage sensitivity, cell kill as a function of duration of treatment, and repair of drug-induced injury. Analytical methodology is to be developed where not previously available. Where applicable, the development of comprehensive pharmacokinetic models with potential predictive value is to be carried out.